Insectosaurus (GV)
Insectosaurus is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Insectoid from the planet Insectolanus. Appearance He first appears to be a large, green, mutated insect with dinosaur features. His height is like Astrodactyl's with no hunched back. He has a Stinkfly/Bullfrag-like head shape, but more towards a bug head shape. He has compund, orange eyes as well. He has a medium-sized mouth and a Humungousaur-type nose. He also has two large antennas on his forehead as well. His neck is normal, like Swampfire's, Chromastone, Way Big, etc with squiggly black lines on the sides of his neck. His arms are very muscular, again like Humungousaur, and with with little, orange pore-like things going up and down his lower arms, toward his elbows and wrists. He has 4 fingers as well. His chest isn't as muscular that much as his arms and he wears a jacket-like cover over his whole chest, which are black with orange v-shaped, curved, and pointed sections on the top of his "jacket" and middle on the bottom that points upwards. It stretches from his top arms (his collarbones) to his waist area. He has Humungousaur-like legs but they are longer, thinner, and less bulky. He has 3 large toes, like Big Chill's and Jetray's with 1 on the back and 2 on the front, and he also has black sections on the sides of his ankles. On his back, he has two large Stinkfly-type wings but are slightly bigger and have less cuts/holes in them. His trix forms a hole in the middle crease of his "jacket" where it is located. Powers & Abilities Insectosaurus has the ability of super strength, flight, and charging like a dinosaur. He can also "form" gas bombs on his arms and throw them at will, sorta the same way Wildvine can form bomb-like things on his back. He can also shoot toxic ooze from his mouth at enemies, which can stick to them or harm them. If threatened, at will, his species can emit a gas-like odor from their back which can choke enemies or distract them so they can fight. Weaknesses He appears to be weak to sneak attacks and minor electricity. Gamaverse In Not All Insects Are Tiny, Insectosaurus debuted accidentally and failed at stopping Storgg. He appeared again and stopped Storgg, knowing the powers. In A Natural Selection, Part 1, Insectosaurus flew away from Shiar. In The Release, Insectosaurus carried Maltha to the Plumber HQ. In Entertain Me, Insectosaurus saved Maltha and the car. In Hour of Darkness, Part 1, Insectosaurus attacked Deristroll and Romatron. In Hour of Darkness, Part 2, Insectosaurus appeared. Appearances Gamaverse *''Not All Insects Are Tiny (first appearance; x2; 1st time accidental) *A Natural Selection, Part 1'' *''The Release'' *''Entertain Me '' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 1'' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 2 '' Trivia *He was scanned from Storgg. *Unlike Storgg, Insectosaurus's toxic slime isn't experimented and modified. *In little ways, he is like Stinkfly. **Both have flight and similar powers. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7